swgcfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Virulence
Overview Romulus Rorsha or more commonly known Lord Virulence is the founder and current House Leader of House of Rorsha. Virulence claims himself to be the last of the subspecies known as the Kissai of the Sith Pureblood species. His vast knowledge and power makes him a very potent enemy or a very powerful ally. Biography Early Life Born on the planet Korriban with the native name of Ven'ari Rorsha. The young Sith Pureblood was praised by many to be a prodigy child to his people. That was all but taken from him once a group of scouting Mandalorians came by the planet and pillaged a outskirts village he was located in. The Mandalorians took him back to Mandalore and gave him off to a clan where he was then adopted as one of theirs. The clan's leader renamed him to Romulus due to the lack of knowledge of his origin and actual information on the young Sith Pureblood. He'd grow to become skilled with several blasters and mastered multiple gadgets and tactics used by the Mandalorians at the time. By the age of fifteen, he developed a stable connection to the force during a battle with a rivaling clan. This caused the Mandalorians themselves to see him more as a threat, but as well an ally. They decided to teach him more techniques that were hidden from him due to his age. Due to his young age, the clan believed him to be an easy picking if anything bad were to occur. Romulus was now the age of twenty and grew hungry for more knowledge of his origin and the force. This led him to propose a return to his home planet to the clan leader which was accepted but was to only go alone. Romulus continued his journey to the planet by a single fighter and once he arrived he was greeted with warm welcomes as they remember the prodigy child that was stolen from them. The priests engaged him with knowledge of his peoples' culture, abilities, and techniques. Learning everything of what he needed to lead the next generation of Purebloods he was later set into a deep slumber and then intombed. Only to be awakened once a crisis occurs to his people. Awakening Over 3,000 years had passed and Romulus still in his slumber and yet to be awakened. At this moment of history, the Hundred-Year Darkness occurred which began the Sith known to the modern era. By 3,545 BBY he was finally awakened by a group of Dark Jedi who became interested in the Sith species culture. Due to a language barrier, Romulus did not understand what they were saying until one spoken broken sith tongue to him. Romulus was told everything that occurred over the past 3,000+ years of slumber. Over time, he was taught the tongue of Galactic Basic and taught more abilities the Dark Jedi passed down to the others of this era. Romulus was then bestowed his long-awaited title of Lord. He took this chance to rid himself of his Mandalorian rooted name and give himself the much more menacing name of Virulence. His title of Lord also gave him the authority over the planet Ziost for some time before he was thought to be dead after a raid by the Jedi on the planet Ziost's long forgotten capital. Though weakened to the battle he faced against the Jedi he survived for several years. = Growth Category:Characters